Bloody Dusk
by Vampsterbooks
Summary: After breaking dawn. The volturi come across a human who strangely did something that Aro believes will involve power if transformed into a vampire. Better than it seems. First fanfiction so be nice! I do not own twilight! Only Danica. AlecXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Just kill me quick

Bloody Dusk

Chapter One

Danica point of view

It has been almost 2 months; 2 months of being a vampire. Who should have known? Me, the honor student, the mentor, the shy, nice girl? A vampire?

But the most strangest thing of all, is that I don't act like a newborn vampire. Even all the other vampires have been curious about me, some afraid and others (such like Aro) are excited. Why? Because another vampire didn't act like a newborn vampire either and she had a very special gift.

I became a vampire for one reason…

2 MONTHS AGO…

Alec point of view

Where is Heidi with those humans? I thought impatiently as I stared at the wall of the feeding chamber. Beside me was my sister, Jane, also anticipating our meal.

It was not long when we heard the humans' voices from a couple of floors down. And not long when they were outside, their blood smelling wonderful.

Jane and I tensed when the doors opened and Aro's voice boomed, "Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!"…

Danica point of view

My parents and I entered a large and strange room.

We came here as a vacation to Italy. It was summer vacation for me and 2 weeks off work for them. This trip we made to Volterra was free because we received these tickets to visit a show called Medieval Times. This place gave me the chills and I kept feeling watched.

Us and a dozen other people walked in quietly and shyly. Other people were already in the room. Though calling them people was a complete understatement. The people who were staring at us were all breathtakingly beautiful. Pale white skin and…red eyes? I wasn't sure.

The beautiful woman who brought us here, Heidi, shut the doors and stood by them looking at a man who was standing in front of a throne.

The man looked at all of us who came in, his eerie eyes staring. Then he raised his arms and said, "Enjoy them my guard. Enjoy."

Suddenly it was like a horrible nightmare.

There was screaming while the people who came with us were attacked by the others. They were thrown to the ground and…blood everywhere. What was this?

It looked like the throats were ripped open and were they drinking? Horrified I noticed they were. I was in between my parents while they hugged me close, they too were scared and confused.

I felt them for a minute, then they were gone. No! No! No! This isn't happening!

I didn't want to see where they went. I felt like a coward, so vulnerable, so defenseless. I sat down on the floor covering my ears and closing my eyes.

Then I looked up and saw a woman biting down a person's neck. All I did was to stare, my heart beating as I was disgusted.

The woman not a single blood stain on her pretty face, looked straight at me with a cruel evil smile. Still sitting down I backed away, pushing my legs in front of me. I hit a wall and knew this was it; this was the end.

While the woman walked towards me, another person, a boy around my age, looked at me. At first he glanced at me then his red eyes became extremely dark. He saw that the woman was coming towards me and he, in an instant, was in front of me.

"Alec." the woman who was now behind him growled.

Th e boy, Alec, faced her and…hissed? "I want this one." he snarled.

The woman glared at him."I saw this human first."

"Chelsea, this human's blood is like calling for me… I've never felt such craving before…" Alec said as he looked at me with black eyes.

Chelsea growled and was gone.

The boy bended down so we were eye to eye. Tears formed in my eyes making everything blurry. He moved his hands towards my throat when I sobbed,"Please…please ."

The boy froze. His eyes emotionless.

"…Just kill me quick." I cried softly.

The boy remained motionless as pain reached his eyes.

I reached my shaking hand to touch his, which was still in mid-air. I just couldn't resist, I wanted to feel his skin. Yet I didn't know why.

When I touched his hand, it was ice cold, but strangely comforting. Alec opened his eyes wide and took a step back. I looked up at him, confused.

There were no more cries now, only silence. Another wave of tears hit me as I wanted my parents back. I wanted their loving, comforting arms around me again.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

Bloody Dusk

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any part of the twilight book series, characters, places, etc. The only thing I own is the character Danica (which is not me.)**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! ****J**

**Danica point of view**

Alec continued to stare at me for a couple of seconds more. I couldn't make out his expression, he looked as if he was in pain and like he just woke up; like dazed.

Why didn't he just kill me? I wanted to die now. I wanted to be with my parents. I knew they were gone because there was silence; no more pleas of help or cries of pain. Unless this was an evil, disgusting hidden-camera show. But it couldn't be, the danger felt too real.

Then a girl that may have been Alec's twin, was next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. I didn't know why but I disliked her so close to him. There was something evil, sinister about her. I kind of felt…protective about the handsome boy in front of me.

"Alec, what's wrong?" The girl asked. Even though her voice was high and singing, it gave me shivers throughout my terrified body.

Alec said, "I'm not sure."

I moved my eyes to look behind them. I noticed that the other pale people were staring at us three curiously, all except one. Chelsea was looking at us with wide, bewildered eyes.

**Chelsea point of view**

I was momentarily mad at Alec for stealing my meal. But suddenly something strange had happened. Alec's bonds dimmed. The bonds that made him stay loyal to the volturi. The bonds that prevented him from ever leaving.

My mind still felt the invisible ropes, they were just thinner. Instead of feeling solid, they felt more like air; hard to get a hold on.

I turned to pay more attention to where Alec was. I heard the girl say, "Just kill me quick." A moment later, Alec stood up and the bonds were completely gone.

I panicked. Did _I_ accidentally break them? No. He was not dead either. My powers had never failed before. _Only once_, I reminded myself. Could this be just like…that time?

Could it have been the human girl?

Since I can't see human bonds, I could only predict that Alec's bonds went disappearing with hers_. _But _how_ was that possible?

I saw Jane standing next to her brother asking what was wrong. He answered, "I'm not sure."

Testing my gift again, I searched for Alec's ropes. I found them for a moment but I couldn't control them anymore. His bonds were now extremely slippery and difficult to search whenever they disappeared. It was like fighting to keep a mad bull stay still.

Suddenly, I couldn't find the bonds at all.

I immediately went searching around the room for Aro, he had to know about this.

He was standing near his throne, staring at Jane, Alec, and the girl. I walked to him. "Aro." I said as I held out my hand.

Without saying anything, he touched my hand and saw my memories and thoughts.

"Well," he said after he was finished. He glanced at the human girl with a new curiosity. "Interesting."

Everyone, including the girl looked at him.

There was silence while Aro thought for a while. Finally he said, "Come Alec." He reached out his hand, indicating that he wanted to see his thoughts.

Alec stayed where he was. "Go." Jane told him. It wasn't menacing, she would never use that tone with him. But she would always do whatever Aro said. She is and always will be Aro's most loyal servant.

I used to control her bonds. But after two centuries, I didn't have to. She loved seeing people suffer whenever she used her gift. She loved power, almost as much as Aro. He even made sure that Jane wasn't tricking us by seeing her thoughts.

Jane started to look worried that Alec wasn't going to Aro. I looked at Alec and he looked reluctant, whether because of his broken bonds or the girl.

**Alec point of view**

I felt a lot of feelings when the girl touched my hand. First was hunger. When I first smelled her, her blood was so tempting. I have never wanted anyone's blood more than hers. All I thought about was to drink every last bit of it. Another feeling was pain. When I heard the girl's small, innocent voice, I couldn't kill her. Something just stopped me. All I wanted to do was to drink her until she was bone-dry. And so it gave me pain because I couldn't satisfy the want for my burning throat. There was another feeling that I didn't understand. It felt like chains were lifted up from me. But the most strangest feeling of all, was something that I was even scared to think about.

Then Chelsea held out her hand in order to show Aro her thoughts. That's when I understood the feeling of the chains. Somehow, my bonds were no longer being controlled by Chelsea; I was free.

But the moment of freedom faded away. Right now, I wanted to run away from the volturi forever, but I didn't want to leave the girl at their mercy.

No, if I was going, she was going.

I surprised myself from thinking that, whether because I never thought about that or the sincerity.

When Aro was finished reading Chelsea's thoughts, he beckoned me to go to him, so he can read _my_ thoughts.

But I was scared. What would he do now that he knew about the bonds? What would happen to the human girl?

Jane was getting impatient with me. She wanted me to obey Aro. "Go." she told me. But I didn't want to. Mostly because I didn't want to leave the girl all alone with hungry vampires everywhere.

I looked back to the girl still on the floor. She had black hair that reached her elbow, a light tan complexion, pale pink lips, and dark brown eyes that were almost black.

I reached out my hand to lift her up. She looked at me, then my hand.

"Don't be scared." I said softly, "Trust me."

She timidly took my hand and I lifted her up gently as a feather. She was exactly at my height. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as I walked to Aro.

I heard the others stir around me, their whispers saying, "What's he doing?" I also heard the girl's thumping heart, telling me she was frightened.

It cost me all my self-control not to just stop and drink her dry. Especially now that I was so close to her that I felt her blood rushing underneath her skin. She smelled of lavender, which made her blood even more tempting.

Aro looked surprised that I was walking to him _with_ the human girl by my side. His hand was still outstretched.

I hesitated.

But I had to.

I stretched out my hand slowly until it reached his. He touched my hand and closed his eyes.

There was silence while he read my thoughts. When he was finished his eyes were wide with curiosity and excitement. He looked to me then to the girl.

Someone sighed loudly, Caius. "What is happening Aro?" He asked demandingly. He was at Aro's side at an instant.

"It seems like this human broke Chelsea's bonds from Alec," He said to Caius. The other vampires murmured and whispered between each other. I heard my sister hiss.

"Can it be possible?" Caius asked awed.

"Dear Caius, you should start learning that anything's possible." Aro said chuckling.

"But how?"

Aro thought for a minute. "May I?" He asked the girl next to me, while raising his hand. I held back a growl that was shooting its way up my throat.

The girl looked confused but held out her hand as if she was about to greet someone, instead of showing all her thoughts and memories to a power-hungry vampire. I wanted to stop her but I was afraid. I noticed that without my bonds connected to the volturi, I was scared of them.

Aro saw the thoughts of the girl for about 5 minutes, then opened his eyes once more.

"Come Alec, and bring Danica." Aro said, he started walking to the doors, Caius behind him.

Danica? I thought. That could only be the girl's name.

I followed Aro and Caius, Danica still at my side. The doors were opened and the 2 vampires walked along each other, heading to the elevator at the other side of a hallway. I had no idea what Aro wanted, but it shouldn't involve Danica. I was determined to keep her safe.

Aro was holding the elevator doors when we entered. When the door closed he pressed the button to the second floor. Why there? I asked myself. The second floor contained only the 4 grand libraries, the treasury, and Aro's study.

Danica had her arms tied around herself, but now they were clutching my arms.

"Don't be scared." I said again to calm her down. She said nothing, only stared at Aro and Caius.

The doors opened revealing another hallway. The other two continued to lead the way to the first door to the left.

We entered a room that could only be Aro's study. An elegant rug covered the floor. Bookshelves filled with organized notebooks, books, parchments, and others, lined the light red walls. Paintings hung on the walls. And in the center of it all, was an oak desk with a matching chair.

"Okay Aro," I said looking at him, "What do you want?"

He faced me and Danica and said the words that made the world stop, "I'm going to change her into a vampire."

**Author's Note-**

**I'd like to thank mortaltwilight09 and Chay2193, for reviewing my story. Thank you guys so much!**

**Sorry it took me 4 days to upload, but I accidentally deleted half of this chapter, so it delayed me a few days. :P**

**Also I forgot to mention the lighting in the first chapter. There were no windows in the feeding chamber,(it was a different one than the one mentioned in new moon) instead it was dimly lit. I just wanted to say that.**

**Please review and tell me what do you think and how I'm doing so far. Next chapter should be up soon!**

**-Vampsterbooks **


	3. Chapter 3: A change

Bloody Dusk

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of twilight or its saga. The only thing I own is the character Danica. **

**Chapter 3 is finally done! Enjoy.**

**Aro point of view**

When Chelsea showed me her thoughts, it gave me an idea. But first I had to see Alec's thoughts, to understand better what was happening.

I ordered him to come. I waited for him to come forward, and watched him bringing the girl along with him. Alec _looked_ different, I thought to myself. He looked hungrier than ever. His eyes were the darkest that I've ever seen on a vampire.

I took his hand and heard his thoughts. When he smelled the girl, it was stronger than when Edward smelled Bella's blood. Alec's own _la tua cantante. _Then a rush of feelings when his skin made contact with hers. Hunger, pain, the broken bonds feeling, and…love?

_`But the most strangest feeling of all, was something that I was even scared to think about,`_ Alec's thoughts said. The feeling that he was scared about was _love._ So he fell in love? Just by smelling her blood? That happened to Edward too, but it wasn't this fast.

I scanned through his thoughts. He was glad that he was free, but then it faded away because he wanted to stay and protect the girl.

Next, I wanted to see the girl's thoughts. I wanted to know a bit about her. "May I?" I asked reaching out my hand. She seemed confused about what she was supposed to do. But copying what Alec did, she extended her hand and I touched her soft, delicate skin, to view her thoughts and memories.

She had a nice childhood. Only child, loving parents and family. She was intelligent. Had many friends as well. She seemed to have a happy, normal life. Her name, was Danica.

But why is this girl so special? She seemed to feel protective about Alec, when Jane was with him. She felt an unrecognizable emotion towards him, when she wanted to feel his skin. I noticed that it was love as well. A vampire and a human, falling in love once more.

_De ja vu, _I humouredly thought.

If she was special then there was one way to find out. I wanted to turn her into a vampire. That was my idea since I first saw what happened to Alec's bonds. And no one, not even Alec, could stop me from turning her.

I told them to follow me, and Caius followed me as well. I was glad that he was coming, I might need help when I tell Alec about my plans.

We went to the second floor to my study. When we entered, Alec asked me, rather harshly, "Okay Aro, what do you want?"

"I'm going to change her into a vampire." I said simply.

Almost immediately Alec snarled between clenched teeth, pushing Danica in back of him. "Never." And lunged to my neck, teeth bared. Before he was on me, I grabbed his throat with one hand, and pushed him against the floor. It was easy for me to keep him there. After all, I am stronger than him or anyone else.

"Change her?" Caius asked. He was standing near the door, looking at Alec.

"Caius, can't you imagine the possibilities?" I said, "She, a mere human, broke Alec's bonds! What could happen if she changes into one of us!"

"You will never know!" Alec said, venom spitting out from his mouth, as he struggled to free himself. His arms scratched at my arm that was holding him down. I looked over to where Danca was still standing, she looked very confused and scared.

Alec suddenly stopped. Since my hand was clutching his neck, I read his thoughts. I let go of him quickly; he was intending to use his power on me and Cauis. I stood up and quickly walked away from him. "Don't you dare." I growled menacingly.

Alec stood up as well and stood in front of Danica protectively.

"Alec, please listen first." I ordered, "If we turn her, she will be forever immortal. Forever yours." He stood there motionless. The only sounds in the room, were Danica's rapid heartbeat and the swish of air through her lips. "I know you love her. She loves you back. And it's better this way, you'll both live together."

Danica's cheeks got red, but the fear in her eyes remained. Alec's eyes got softer, then filled with fear as he thought it over.

"I don't want her to suffer." he said.

"For only 3 days." Caius said smirking.

Alec growled at him, "What about eternity!" he shouted angrily, "I don't want her to go through the miserable life of a vampire!"

"It won't be miserable for her, if she has you. And it won't be miserable anymore for you, since you'll have her." I said to calm him.

Alec looked to me to Caius, then said, "Let her make the choice."

**Danica point of view**

I was confused. Change me into a vampire? But vampires don't exist! They are only myths, legends!

Though, I must say, the more I observed the pale, beautiful people, the more I started to think otherwise. Their steps are just too graceful, there was an inhumanly fierceness about them.

Especially Alec. I watched him throw himself to the black-haired pale man named, Aro, and the quickness he used was…just not human.

I felt the weird protective emotion again, watching Aro throw Alec to the ground like that. I felt so useless because I didn't know how to help him.

And now, Alec turned around from standing in front of me to face me. Aro and the white-haired pale person, Caius, I think was the name, stared at me with red eyes.

"Vampires are not real." I whispered not certain if it was true or not.

Caius and Aro smiled at me. "My dear, _we are_ vampires." Aro said.

I never believed in vampires, or werewolves or monsters. I always thought of them as something that originally came from the imagination, a way to scare and entertain people. Sure there has been cases about strange happenings and frightening massacres, but I just guessed that it were some sick people trying to scare others.

But now, I was scared. If there was a such thing as vampires, then there could also be other mythical creatures. Which meant a secret world has been around us this whole time.

I had absolutely no idea if Aro was telling the truth or not. I couldn't think straight. First, the loss of my parents, then this handsome boy and the weird feelings, and now this whole vampire business? It felt like my brain was working over-time just to not break down and cry and to try and think about this calmly.

"What if you're lying?" I asked.

"We are not lying, Danica." Alec said, "We _are_ vampires and we are immortal. We are all pale-skinned, all have red eyes. The sunlight does not burn us, our bodies will only shine, like diamonds. Our skin is ice-cold. We never age. Some of us have unique powers. We survive on human blood." The last part gave me shivers. "Is that what you want?" He asked me softly.

We stared at each other. "I don't know." I honestly said.

Aro cleared his throat for attention and we looked at him. "Either way…she'll adapt to our way of life."

I knew what that meant. I'll become a vampire no matter what. And apparently Alec knew the meaning too.

"She didn't say she agrees to becoming a vampire!" He shouted towards him. Anger covering his lovely features.

"No she didn't…but I decided for her." Aro said.

Everything happened in a quick, sudden instant.

I heard Alec hissing and shouting,"No!" Next, Aro moved at super-speed towards me. Then a major pain in my neck. Like a dagger plunging deep into my skin. Then there was a new pain, a burning sensation. It felt like a deadly acid was slowly and painfully burning me as it spread up my head and down towards my chest. I cried in agony.

I felt arms around me and with difficulty, I opened my eyes to see that I was staring at Alec's eyes, his black, scared eyes.

"I'm very sorry, Danica." His angel voice said desperately, soothingly.

Then, I began to slip away. His words were the last thing I heard, as I couldn't hear anything anymore. His face the last thing my hands felt, as I couldn't feel anything anymore. His eyes, the last thing I saw.

Was this dieing? Or was I turning into a vampire?

I couldn't decide what scared me the most: the burning pain or not feeling or seeing anything at all.

The only thing left in my thoughts, was the handsome vampire that I fell in love with, Alec.

**Alec point of view**

_I couldn't believe how stupid I was! How could I not see this? Of course Aro wanted to bring us here, to change her! Of course he was curious to test if she would become a useful vampire! How could I have been so stupid! _All those thoughts swam in my head as I held Danica in my arms.

I couldn't bear to watch her suffer as the venom would burn her from the inside out. I did the only thing that I thought would spare her the pain: I used my power to take away her senses. So hopefully she wouldn't feel it, she wouldn't feel anything at all. What I was doing has never been tried before. It has crossed my mind about this but has never been done.

Aro seemed worried that what I was doing, could affect her transformation in some way. I didn't think so, we all heard the venom continuing to move troughout her, her heart continuing to pound, her involuntary breathing.

I closed her eyes so she looked as if she was sleeping. It was as if she was sleeping, though she could not feel, hear, smell, see or taste anything.

For the next three days I would stay like this with her, focusing on keeping my power covering her and not letting her feel the burning venom.

**Author's Note- **

**I hope you guys aren't **_**too**_** mad at me for updating late! But hey, at least I updated!**

**Anyway thanks so much for all your awesome reviews. It makes me feel so great about my writing! Next chapter should be coming soon and I will also say thanks-for-reviewing message on it. **

**Also tell me how I'm doing so far. **

**I'm going to post thank-u's every other chapter, so please review! ;)**

**-Vampsterbooks **


	4. Chapter 4: the extra day

**Bloody ****Dusk**

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own anything from the twilight saga. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Danica and the plot.**

**Please excuse my late update. Enjoy chapter four! **

**Alec point of view**

The three days passed slowly.

I stayed where I was since the beginning, focusing entirely on Danica. Keeping her cradled in my arms. Always covering her with my mist. Never permitting her be in pain.

When Aro bit Danica, some blood leaked out from her neck and stained her gray shirt. I trained my eyes to not stare too long at the tempting red sight.

Aro and Caius come in once in a while, and then leave. Mostly Aro. Sometimes he may just come in to check on Danica, or he would go to his desk and work on something. Whenever he came, I made sure he received my many death glares.

No one else came but him and on one day, Jane visited as well.

On the second day of Danica's transformation, Jane came in the room. I didn't look up; I already knew her footsteps and her scent. She didn't say anything.

I had no idea what she may be thinking. She probably already knows that the girl is transforming into a vampire, hearing the venom in her.

After two minutes, she spoke, "You are using your power on her, aren't you?" Her tone was emotionless.

I looked up slowly, still focusing on Danica. _That's a stupid question to ask, _I thought,_ can't she see the mist? _"Yes, I am." I said.

"So… she broke your bonds? Chelsea told us that she and Aro thought so." Jane said, still with the emotionless voice.

_Us? So everyone knew now?_ _Great. _"Well it seems like it." We stared at each other.

"Alec…I must tell you something." Jane said, her eyes filling with guilt as she lowered them. "I'm not sure if you ever knew, but my bonds aren't controlled by Chelsea anymore."

I was confused and shocked as I slowly understood this. Was my own sister that evil that she didn't need someone to control her to stay in this hell? Did this mean that she actually _enjoyed_ making people suffer with her power? The worst part of all this was; she did nothing to release me from Chelsea's power. She did nothing as she watched me being held against my will.

"Alec, don't be angry with me. Please. I won't be able to stand it knowing you hate me." Jane said raising her eyes so she could look into mine.

I was mad at her. But I couldn't hate her forever. After all, we were together in our human lives and this life. We both understand each other. She is the closest person to me.

"For how long?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

"Almost 2 centuries now." She said softly.

"How could you?" Was all I could say.

"Alec…I'm sorry." Jane said in a defeated sort a voice. "But things may be different this time. Your bonds are not being controlled anymore and so…"

"Jane please leave." I cut her off quietly.

My sister seemed hurt by my words. But she left the room without a backward glance.

I turned back to Danica, wanting to forget what Jane told me. I always knew my sister had a cruel power, but I couldn't bring myself to believe that she is cruel. Maybe because I am the only one Jane treats kindly.

Though this was the second day, Danica looked more like a vampire than human. Even though her face was already pretty as a human, it was slowly changing into the stunning beauty of vampires, though it was still her. Her black hair shined and felt silky. And when I stroked her cheek it wasn't the warm skin where blood rushed underneath, but the smooth, perfect vampire skin. The venom still attacked her from inside, burning everything in the process.

Since my dark mist was covering her, I could only assume that her skin had turned pale white. Maybe her eyes had changed as well.

I thought about what Aro mentioned. About Danica loving me, and I loving her back. It seemed unusual, but like how werewolves or shape-shifters _imprint_, vampires find their true soul mate.

Actually I thought I would never find my soul mate. Maybe because I was a prisoner in the volturi castle (except for when they send me elsewhere on special assignments), or because I may have been tied to the volturi forever.

But not anymore.

There was something that was scaring me though. What would happen after Danica was a vampire? Would they make Chelsea control our bonds so we won't try to leave?

I didn't want that. Not for me, and especially not for Danica.

Even though I was angry at Aro for turning this sweet and innocent girl, I was secretly happy. _It is because you love her, _I told myself. And yes, it was.

It wasn't the tender affection I felt towards Jane, that sibling love. This love towards Danica was a passionate attraction, a protective sentiment.

Another worry, was, what if Danica won't have any special abilities?

_Nothing will happen,_ I reassured myself, _Afton doesn't have any power and he's only here because Chelsea is his mate. Caius and Felix have no power along with others. So they wouldn't harm Danica if she isn't gifted._

I hope.

********

It was finally the third and final day.

To me, I was comfortable and could have stayed here exactly the way I was for a whole month. But I wanted to see Danica walking again, to remind me that she was real. Because the pretty human girl that her blood smelled so tempting, now looked like a beautiful vampiress. Her pretty features only perfected. It still looked like Danica but now like a vampire version of herself.

I started to get a bit nervous. She was going to be a newborn vampire. And all newborns are very difficult to teach.

I remembered me and Jane, when we were newborns, giving a hard time to the volturi. During those times, Eleazar was here. If it wasn't for him seeing our powers, we probably would have been killed. Yeah, that's how handful we were.

Another reason I felt nervous about, was if Danica still loved me as Aro had said.

_Speaking of the devil,_ I said to myself as familiar footsteps were approaching the door.

Aro didn't knock as he stepped inside his study. "How is she?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"This is the last day." I told him, though he probably already knew.

Aro walked closer and he stopped in front of me and Danica. "She's stunning! Why, she looks like a teenage Heidi!"

I did not like that comment for a reason. I only see Heidi as the one who brings us our meals, and I disliked imagining Danica to be the one to bring us the humans.

But the statement was true. The difference between them, was that Heidi has beautiful mahogany hair and Danica black, stunning hair, but their beauty competed.

"Speaking of Heidi, she will arrive in several hours with young Danica's meal." Aro said casually, as if he was speaking about the weather.

I shivered. I could not think how this innocent girl could ever hurt anyone. Nonetheless kill and drink human blood.

Aro moved towards his desk and sat on his chair. He pulled out some papers and started writing.

The only sounds in the room now, were Danica's breathing, her heartbeat, the scorching venom, and the scratching of pen against paper.

********

_This should have stopped by now._

I looked nervously back up again at the clock above Aro's desk. 6:36. This should have stopped an hour ago.

Two hours ago, the venom destroyed everything and what was left was her heart. And since two hours ago, the venom still was fighting to win its attack.

Danica's calm, slow heartbeats now became quick, rapid heartbeats. And her breath came quicker than before.

Aro was standing next to me staring down at Danica. "Alec, you must not worry. This just means Danica has a strong, stubborn heart!" Aro said, making me no less worried.

We kept waiting, hearing the determined venom and heart, not missing a single beat.

A half hour later, Caius walked into the room, looking annoyed. "Heidi has returned, Aro." He looked at Danica. He was confused until he heard what we were listening to. "She seems to have a strong heart."

"Indeed." Aro said, "Please inform Heidi about this and tell her to 'take care' of the humans until Danica is ready to have them." He ordered Caius.

"Very well." Caius said almost grudgingly. He swiftly left the room, looking back once before the door shut.

I took an unnecessary breath to calm myself. I guess because I was expecting this to be over by today, it made me nervous that something was wrong. But no, these things sometimes happen. But I was worried because it was Danica.

Maybe I was being selfish and wanted her to be awake already. I had a strange urge to talk with her, get to know her better.

"Alec, she'll be alright. I remember when Felix's heart battled as much as hers," Aro informed me, "It simply means she is going to be very strong! Or could be very powerful. I also remember your heart battling like this when you were changing." Aro said his voice sounding like he was in the past.

_Oh right_, I almost forgot about that. "Jane's also right?" I asked him.

"Yes. You, Jane and Felix lasted 3 days and a half." He said. He then walked back to his desk and began to write some more.

_I'll wait longer Danica, don't worry_, I thought sweetly wishing she could hear me.

********

Night passed and morning came, and there was still no change to Danica.

I was patient though, and remained calm.

When it was noon, Caius came in the room. "Anything?" Caius asked Aro and me.

"Nothing." Aro replied from his desk, then looking up from his papers said, "She is going to be special, I just know it."

Caius didn't reply but stood by the door listening. 10 minutes later, he left.

"Aro? What if she is not special?" I asked him nervously, as I moved my eyes to look at him.

"Won't matter if she isn't. At least you'll be happy!" Aro said smiling at me.

I lowered my eyes. I couldn't tell if he was being truthful or not.

Time continued to pass without any change.

Until finally, around the time of yesterday, when the venom attacked Danica's heart, her pulse changed.

Aro immediately stopped writing and quickly stood by me.

"It's time." I whispered.

"Four days. A whole extra day that her heart fought." Aro said in an awed tone.

Aro and I listened to the last heartbeats of Danica. It seemed as if the venom triumphantly won its day-long war. I looked at the clock quickly as I continued to listen. I didn't know why, but I wanted to see the time of her last heartbeat. The last time of her humanity.

_Ba-dum…ba-dum, _her heart went. Slower and slower, until one final faint pulse was heard.

The timing, dusk; after the sun lowered below the horizon, but before darkness fell across the sky.

I looked down to look at the beautiful newborn vampire. I removed my mist, and it slowly came back to me.

Now that my mist wasn't covering her, her skin was, of course, pale-white. But to me, it was the most gorgeous skin I've ever seen.

When my mist was completely away, I whispered softly, "Danica." Her name felt right saying it, as if it was always meant to be spoken by me.

Danica opened her eyes. Her bright red eyes.

**Danica point of view**

My senses were coming back to me slowly. Though they were strangely sharper.

I had no idea for how long I was like this. It all felt like a deep sleep, no…like a coma.

I had never felt like this. I felt extremely strange. I noticed that my heart wasn't beating but I was still _alive_. I felt like a statue though in my mind I _knew_ I was able to move.

I smelled various things. Wherever I was, it smelled of faint cinnamon candles, aged paper, oak, ink, and something else that smelled appetizing. It was weird how I could smell all that.

"Danica," I heard someone say. The voice was close to me and familiar. It was Alec.

Suddenly, I remembered everything: the trip, my parents, the massacre, the boy, the _vampires. _I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was Alec. The beautiful dark- haired vampire stared down at me. He smiled warmly. I quickly smiled back.

I also saw Aro standing next to him. My smile disappeared as his smile formed.

Since I was on the ground, I sat up and simply stared around the room I remembered. Everything seemed…brighter. I guess that was the word. It was like looking through excellent glasses.

"Danica?" Alec asked now concerned.

I turned and we were face to face. "Yes?" I asked, surprised at the sound of my voice. It reminded me of the pale brown haired girl's voice. High and sing songish. "Am…am I a vampire?" I asked unsurely, listening to my voice.

"Yes, you are." Alec answered relief in his voice.

**Author's note-**

**Again sorry for the late update.**

**And thank you for all who reviewed!!! **

**Chay2193, bunpire, dancingwiththecullens18, Trickster707, Carlaina, silenaandbeckendorf4ever, HermioneandMarcus, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, HunnyABee, iRedeem, red-dragon93551, earthlover, FireLily12. Thank you so much! :D And keep reading and reviewing! **

**-Vampsterbooks**


End file.
